


Special Delivery

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the Season 4 episode Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Samantha Carter tried not to stare at the chronometer on her desk. It seemed such a childish thing, to be watching for when the mail delivery from home was scheduled to arrive. But she was looking forward to hearing from everyone back home. _Be honest Carter, there’s one person in particular_.

“Mail call, Colonel.”

“Thank you.”  She waited until she was alone before tearing open the package. She smiled at the thoughtful note from Teal’c and the hardback copy of The Wizard of Oz from Daniel. Yes, she definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore. From Cam there was a CD and knowing his taste in music it’d be something she’d hate and love all at the same time. But there was nothing from _him._ She closed her eyes and tried to hide her disappointment as footsteps approached her door.

There was a light tapping on the door frame then a familiar voice, “Know where a guy could get some breakfast around here?”

“Jack?” Carter shot out from behind her desk and threw herself into his arms, military protocols all but forgotten.

Jack nearly crushed her in a bear hug. He’d missed her more than he’d ever imagined. Duty had separated them before, but never by galaxies. So he’d sworn the guys to secrecy and set off to traverse the gatebridge. He released her reluctantly and walked over to the pictures behind her desk, smiling at the one that Teal’c had snapped on their last fishing trip. Sneaky bastard.

Sam, having regained her composure some asked, “General, I, uh, didn’t know you were coming, Sir.”

Jack laughed. “Well Carter, its sorta the definition of a surprise. And I’m not here on business. I had some leave time saved up and thought I’d come see if there were any good fishing spots.”

Carter giggled. “You do realize that there are actually fish here in Atlantis?”

Jack frowned. “Damn. Guess fishing is out then. So how about some breakfast? Or, if it isn’t a good time I can find my own way to the mess.”

She shoved him playfully towards the door. “I don’t think we have any Fruit Loops but I think we can find something.”

Teyla broke off from her conversation with Dr. Keller and grinned widely, prompting her tablemate to turn and look over her shoulder. “Who’s that with Colonel Carter?” She only had a view of their backs.

“That is General O’Neill.”

“General O’Neill is here?! It must be something bad.” Rodney began working himself up as he sat down to join them.

“Calm down, Rodney. I believe the General’s visit is more of a personal one.” She nodded her head to where the two had taken a private table. Carter was smiling fondly across the table at her companion who was in the middle of telling her something humorous. Teyla was pleased to see Colonel Carter so happy.

Noticing the look on the Colonel’s face, Dr. Keller also smiled. This must be the person the Colonel had mentioned when they were trapped in the fallen mine.  Perhaps she’d get a chance to talk to the Colonel later and discover if circumstances had changed. She hoped she’d at least get to meet this General. He was, of course, a legend amongst those associated with the Stargate program, but as a latecomer that wasn’t what interested her. Besides, maybe now Rodney would give up his fantasy and notice her. She nudged Rodney who was still staring at the couple.

“Huh, guess the General’s making a special delivery,” he smirked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton_candy Bingo Prompt: Mail


End file.
